Domination
by Androidfish7
Summary: My own idea, solely by me. Long ago, in a land far far away, there lived 2 great kings. King Scorpio and King Thumper, or Scorpio and Thumper for short, and they are brothers. They are sons of King Vorealph. Then they got into a war with each other.
1. Prologue

Domination part 1.1 by Androidfish7

**Prologue**

_The land of Scorpio, the year 1239 AD_

Scorpio was sitting on his royal throne. He had sent a scout to complete a trade with his brother and also King of another region, King Thumper. Scorpio enjoyed using his Kingly powers to change the name of their region to his name, as did his brother. Scorpio and Thumper are the sons of King Vorealpha, the 2nd most respected king in world history. As the night went on and the day began to wane, Scorpio wondered where his scout went. His wife, Priscilla came into the room. "Priscilla, have you heard anything about the scout I sent to Thumper's land?" Asked Scorpio. "No, I have not" Priscilla replied. At that moment, Scorpio heard "Sir Scorpio! Sir Scorpio! Trouble is afoot!". At that moment, his royal messanger came down to his throne, and as was a custom in the land of Scorpio and even before it was called Scorpio, the messanger got down on 1 knee. "Rise and tell me of the issue" Is what Scorpio would say, and that is what he did say. "Sir, we recieved a note from Thumper's royal messanger, Thumper wishes to declare war on our land, and he killed our scout and took the supplies without giving his end." Said the messanger. "What? Surely this cannot be true, Thumper is my brother. Did he give a reason?" Asked Scorpio. "Yes, he says whether you feel like calling it greed or not, he wants control of the whole world, and he is starting with us" Replied the messanger. "That is absolutely preposterous! Why would Thumper even in an act of drunken thoughts say that?" Asked Scorpio. "He also said he knew you'd say that, and he is offering you the chance to surrender and in return he says he will take our land and your crown but nobody will die or get wounded and we can be given the chance to rule beside him" Replied the messanger. "He has already killed our best scout without consulting me on this, he has picked a fight with the wrong region, my messanger, please tell him we will not roll over and if he wishes to wage war then so be it" Said Scorpio

**And that is how it all began, read on to see how the war starts**


	2. Thumper starts the war

Domination part 1.2 by Androidfish7

_Scorpio has called for a town meeting, and everyone is to report. He is announcing to his people that the Thumper people have declared war on them and they are planning to strike back._

"People! People! My people, I have just been informed by my brother, and as you know, the King of Thumper, that he has wishes to take over the world!" Scorpio announced. Instantly there was chatter among the crowd of about 15,000 people. "Silence!" Shouted Scorpio and everyone went quiet. "Better. Now he has offered me a peace treaty, but in exchange, he wishes to make this land part of his! He threatens war if we choose not to accept. I have responded to this by declaring war on the land of Thumper! Now my people, they outnumber us by a ratio by about 4:1, but I believe in our last breath rule, and that rule will guide us to victory and it will help us silence the land of Thumper! My people, this is a time of great need, we need everyone to step up and join our cause. Whether it be medic or soldier, we need people to win this war! Do not think I will spectate this war, for I plan to use my Scor Sword in this war, and cut down those bastards, now who will join me?" Asked Scorpio and at that moment, the crowd roared in approval. "Well then grab some equipment at the armory and training begins tomorrow at the first sight of the sun!"

_In the land of Thumper_

Thumper was waiting patiently on his throne. He awaited the return of his spy scout, who was currently at Scorpio's town meeting and hearing his plan. 3 hours later, the messanger arrived. "King Thumper, I have infiltrated the Scorpio town meeting and have overheard his plans. He plans to train tomorrow at the first sight of the sun and he plans to put an end to our empire, and word has not reached King Vorealph." Said the messanger. "Thank you my friend, for you have saved this kingdom of a great loss, and for that, my reward to you is 5 wishes of your choice to be spent by you or a family member of your choice at anytime" Said Thumper. "King Thumper, as my first wish, I demand that we fortify and secure your castle and my house so those Scorpians do not breach it and supplies are not lost" The messanger replied. "A done deal! What a generous wish!" Said Thumper. "And with that, I can protect my secret weapon!" Said Thumper, as he eyed cautiously but anxiously the weapon capable of destroying many empires. "Prepare yourself Scorpio..." said Thumper, as he called for engineers to give them the task.

_In the land of Scorpio the next morning_

Scorpio woke up. He had his Scor Sword in his hand and had somehow slept with it in his hand. He rose quietly as not to disturb Priscilla, and walked out of the castle, but it was for nothing as upon his emergence from the castle he was greeted by over 40,000 citizens in panic as it appeared Thumper's army was on the horizon, and there was about 700,000 soldiers on the way. "What the? What's going on?" Asked Scorpio. "A spy showed up to the town meeting and told Thumper of our plans! Now he has an army and we are all going to die!" Said a hyperventilating citizens. All of a sudden, an explosion happened right next to the person who informed Scorpio of what was going on, and it blew the guy up badly, and knocked Scorpio down. "What the hell was that?" Asked Scorpio. Scorpio then realized Thumper was using the Forbidden Blade! How did he get the Forbidden Blade? Scorpio wondered, as he drew his Scor Sword and lucky for him he slept in his battle armor so he was ready to take a beating for his kingdom. Luckily for him about 20,000 of his soldiers were ready for battle, but they were badly outnumbered, and many died or were wounded, but the Scorpians were not going to give up, as Scorpio actually spotted Thumper, and had a wild idea. It must be done to save my people he thought, as he drew a bow and arrow. Before he became king, Scorpio was very well known for his extremely accurate archery. He was the kind of person that if he missed once out of 50 tries he'd call it a bad day. Scorpio aimed at Thumper's head, and fired. Well Thumper was ready, and took out his Forbidden Blade and set the arrow on fire before it ever even came close to hitting, and spotted Scorpio. Scorpio knew what Thumper was taking and he put the bow and arrow away and took out his Scor Sword. They were about to have a very gory and bloody duel.


	3. The NorthAtlantic Vikings

Domination part 1.3 by Androidfish7

_Scorpio and Thumper's war has began. Famous historians have already given a name for the war, calling it "Battle of the brothers". Scorpio's army is outnumbered badly, yet Scorpio is a far more experienced general than Thumper, as Scorpio got the throne from years in the military, while Thumper inherited the throne. Advantage enough to outdo 680,000 of a range?_

Scorpio lunged at Thumper with the Scor Sword, and lucky for him Thumper did not have a special sword that is always usable[the Forbidden Blade needs 24 hours to charge after use], but headshots on Thumper were almost impossible, from his Rock Headwear, which a M1 Bazooka could not penetrate. Thumper took out an average sword and fought Scorpio, but about 4 of Scorpio's men saw Scorpio in the struggle and assisted, and Thumper found himself taking on 5 people, but lucky for him, his army noticed and he brought 10 guys in to make it more than fair, of course Scorpio is very experienced in fighting so he was able to tilt it in his favor while making sure no one else of Thumper's army noticed and he got to take down enough of Thumper's force to get a 1 on 1 fight with Thumper. Scorpio lifted his Scor Sword and thrust it at Thumper, but Thumper reflected the shot with his headwear and Thumper attempted to counter strike Scorpio but Scorpio who saw it coming and is extremely trained in fighting, deflected Thumper's shot, knocked the sword out of Thumper's hands, and knocked Thumper down. Thumper, with his heavy headwear, could not get up. Scorpio thought to himself, his head may be indestructible, but if I stabbed him in the heart and stomach, I doubt the headwear will help him much. Thumper was unable to move, and Scorpio got down and poised to strike Thumper, but then Scorpio realized he had made a grave error. He did not know if he was going to get hit from behind. Oh well, if I kill him his army is automatically set to retreat, let's end it quickly thought Scorpio, as he poised to strike. But at that moment, the Thumper army started retreating. Thumper, regaining consciousness, kicked Scorpio off of him while he was distracted, mounted his horse, and ran away. Scorpio took aim at him with his bow and arrow, and hit Thumper in the leg, but then Thumper got out of range. Scorpio immediately began surveying the damages. Scorpio realized he had picked his men well, as out of 20,000 there were only 4 that died and only 14 that got wounded, even though the Thumper army outnumbered them by 680,000 men and led a surprise attack on them. Scorpio looked at the sun. He realized the battle had actually taken 3 hours to finish and it was actually only 7:00 AM [of course being in medieval times they did not know this.]. Scorpio cried out: "We have demolished an army far greater than ours, with prior knowledge to our plans, and the preemptive strike. They will be back and likely with more men. For now, I say we have a great feast to celebrate this victory and honor our men who have fallen and get ready to train tomorrow!" and with that, everyone in the army roared in approval.

_The land of Thumper, about 6:00 PM:_

Thumper was in conniptions about the recent battle. He could not put 2 and 2 together. "They had far less men, a feeble minded leader, and we had the preemptive strike. How do they win that fight?" Said Thumper, talking to the medic healing his wounds from his head on fight with Scorpio. "Well sire, it appears we have not treated our men well, as all they ever do is slack off and do nothing for the community, and that may be the reason we lost more men then his army had to begin with. And I should also remind you Scorpio worked hard to earn the throne. You merely inherited it." Replied the medic. "How dare you question my ability! That is treason! I shall have you hanged for it! Guards! Take this man to the dungeon on a count of treason!" Ordered Thumper. As the guards were taking him away, Thumper got an idea. He heard that there was a gigantic clan of about 500,000 well trained people who called themselves the NorthAtlantic Vikings. They raided and plundered people all over the world and they were well trained. Even better about them is they fought people in exchange for mostly land but they sometimes but rarely took money and resources. Thumper called in the NorthAtlantic Viking leader who called himself Jaroess. "Jaroess is it? I would like to acquire your services. Name your price." Said Thumper. "We don't usually take money or resources for fighting, we take land in exchange, but since I like the way this area fights, we will take no more or less than 50,000 gold Spioeens [currency in land of Thumper] for our services" replied Jaroess. "50,000 you say? I was prepared to give up to 750,000 so you have just done us financially well, bargain struck" said Thumper as he prepared the contract. It read:

_I, Jaroess, leader of the NorthAtlantic Vikings, agree to raid and plunder the land of Scorpio, and in return, I shall recieve 50,000 gold Spioeens if the King of Scorpio and his subjects are successfully pushed out of their land, killed, or captured and brought back to the King of Thumper. An advance payment of 2,500 gold Spioeens shall be made incase of failure to complete this contract._

_Signed: Jaroess, leader of the NorthAtlantic Vikings_

_I, the King of the land of Thumper, agree to pay the NorthAtlantic Viking fighting clan 50,000 gold Spioeens if the King of Scorpio and his subjects are successfully pushed out of their land, killed, or captured and brought back to me by the NorthAtlantic Vikings. An advance payment of 2,500 gold Spioeens shall be made incase of failure to complete this contract._

_Signed: The King of Thumper_

_An hour and a half later:_

"Good deal! You may start the raid in the morning" Said Thumper. "A good deal yourself, those Scorpians will not know what hit them" Said Jaroess, but little did he know that one of the guards standing outside the royal room "guarding" Thumper was actually a spy for Scorpio, and he thought differently of Jaroess's recent words, as he went home to Scorpio with the news. "Is that so? He's getting outside help? Is he really that desperate? I shall destroy this NorthAtlantic Viking clan along side my men, without the 3rd party assistance that Thumper apparently needs! Ha!" Laughed Scorpio.

_Scorpio has called another town meeting, but lucky for him, his soldiers are already feasting in the room they would normally have a town meeting in, so it is very easy for Scorpio to get the meeting he desires_

"My loyal fighters! I have recieved word from a spy sent on a mission that Thumper has hired outside help to try to get rid of us!" Shouted Scorpio. What he had said was met by laughs and snickers. "Now I, more than the rest of you, see this is comical that Thumper would need help to defeat a force that he has outnumbered by more than 360%, but do not take these NorthAtlantic Vikings lightly, as they will not stop and wait for us to finish laughing at them and they are far more experienced than Thumper's men and should provide more of a challenge. So, we shall be ready for a fight in the morning!" Said Scorpio, then called the meeting to an end.


	4. Scorpio vs Jaroess

Domination part 1.4 by Androidfish7

_In the land of Scorpio, at approximately 4:30 in the morning, the Scorpians are prepared for war with the NorthAtlantic Vikings, who have been hired by Thumper to exterminate or capture the King of Scorpio and if captured, bring him to Thumper. The Scorpians are in high spirits and are ready to fight the NorthAtlantic Vikings, who have more than twice in their army than the Scorpians._

Scorpio woke up. He had once again slept with his Scor Sword, and was ready to head downstairs and outside to prepare his troops for battle. The Scorpians were trained and all ready for a war with the ruthless NorthAtlantic Vikings and their cruel hearted leader Jaroess, however if Jaroess was killed or began retreating the army would have to give up and flee, as what would have been the case if Scorpio had killed Thumper right there and ended it. Scorpio put that all aside and was finally outside, where he was greeted by his force of little less than 20,000 men. He had roughly 500 archers, 1475 combat soldiers, and 25 medics, and everyone was going to get worked today, as Jaroess and his NorthAtlantic Vikings were on the horizon. But as a battle custom, Scorpio himself had to go ahead of his troops and Jaroess his, incase either side wished to surrender or have other terms. Scorpio, accompanied by 5 soldiers, met Jaroess, accompanied by 20 of his own. "My friend, Scorpio, I do not wish to strike a blow on you because of a personal issue, I merely wish to make a profit, and that can be done if you surrender and come back with me to Thumper. My friend, my force outnumbers your force considerably, will you not consider a peaceful surrender?" Asked Jaroess. "My friend, perhaps Thumper has not fully informed you of his intentions. Thumper is my brother, and he only attacks me and attempts to impose domination over us because he has an irrational and selfish want to rule over the world and he attempted to capture my kingdom first." Said Scorpio, and Jaroess replied "I care not for his intentions, I only sought to have my clan richer, as the human nature is one of greed and irrationality, Thumper with his lust for dominance, I for the gold, the human nature has never been about caring for one another. Lust for such things makes one more powerful. Thumper is paying us this enormous sum because of this lust, and if you do not wish to surrender, my friend, we shall make this move by force." Replied Jaroess. "You are wrong! So it is war then!" Said Scorpio. In this part of the world in this time, it was a custom for the King to raise his secondary arms [shield, etc] if terms for a surrender were reached, and a weapon if a war had been waged, so when Scorpio raised his Scor Sword, the response was one of approval from the Scorpians. Jaroess raised a peculiar sword up in the air that was met by similar approval from his troops. Now as another custom, the King of a region and his guards walked back to their troops, and joined them. Scorpio gave a ready signal before Jaroess got back to his men, and then yelled "Charge!" and all his men advanced on the NorthAtlantic Vikings, and Jaroess had not even reached his troops before the Scorpians were within 50 feet, and finally reached them with 5 feet between the Scorpians and them, and Jaroess unsheathed his peculiar sword, and stabbed to death a Scorpian, and from then on, war was on, with the 2 sides seeming to be equally matched, which was Scorpio's fear. If they were outnumbered and evenly matched then the NorthAtlantic Vikings would finish the Scorpians and have a few thousand left, and Thumper would succeed in the capture of the land of Scorpio, so Scorpio ran through the many NorthAtlantic Vikings, as he could see Jaroess dealing with 3 Scorpians. Scorpio knew their only chance was if he killed Jaroess, but Jaroess was one of the most revered warriors ever known, so Scorpio would have to catch him off guard, so he signaled to his archers to shoot at Jaroess, and they obeyed, as heavy fire was being directed at Jaroess. However, Jaroess would not be fooled, as he saw Scorpio coming, and was able to reflect an attempted strike from Scorpio with his Scor Sword to the head, and then , it was a duel. Scorpio was the one throwing all the blows, and having every signle one reflected. Jaroess then threw a blow with his sword at Scorpio's leg, and it succeeded and Scorpio fell to the ground. Jaroess leaped on top of Scorpio with his peculiar sword and attempted to stab Scorpio in the throat. Luckily, Scorpio has worn armor gloves, and was able to hold the tip of the sword without having his hands be impaled, but Jaroess was stronger and it did not look good for Scorpio. "DO YOU SURRENDER NOW?" Asked Jaroess. That gave Scorpio adrenaline. "NOT ON MY LIFE!" He replied, as he ripped the sword out of Jaroess' hands, took out the Scor Sword, and while Jaroess was stronger than Scorpio, he was certainly not faster, as when he tried to flee, Scorpio caught him easily, and without hesistating, impaled Jaroess with his Scor Sword, and made sure he hit the heart, and then he retracted the sword. Of course, having hit the heart, Jaroess was dead long before he hit the ground, and the NorthAtlantic Vikings realized that. "Our Lord! He has fallen! Retreat! Retreat!" said a soldier as the army began to retreat. "Quickly, archers, kill as many as you can!" Commanded Scorpio, as the archers were able to kill about 14 more before the army got away. "My people... This... Is... VICTORY!" Cried out Scorpio, as the remaining part of the army cheered with a roar of approval. Scorpio summonded his medics over, as luckily they had not been killed. "My medics, what is the report of the battle?" Asked Scorpio. "My King, we have lost 376 and 54 have been wounded" Replied a medic. "Oh this is no good, now we have less than 1,700 men left, we may need to consider outside help" Said Scorpio quietly, but then much louder. "My people, we have won a very important battle, for now, we may return home and rest with the knowledge that we are victorious, showing Thumper how resilient we are. We may also mourn for our dead. Go home, rest, be prepared, because I have a very important task tomorrow" Announced Scorpio. Scorpio was not planning to call outside help, Scorpio decided it was their turn to attack, because they were running very low on men and had won a miraculous battle.


	5. Plans

Domination part 1.5 by Androidfish7

_That very night in the land of Thumper:_

Thumper was sitting on his throne, waiting. The battle, he knew, had begun over 10 hours ago and he was eagerly awaiting his brother's presence because he knew [or thought he knew] the Scorpians could not defeat the NorthAtlantic Vikings and was waiting for the moment Jaroess brought in Scorpio so he could gloat and work on terms of surrender, which would not be anywhere near as generous as he had them set before. But at that moment, he saw about 30,000 0f the NorthAtlantic Vikings coming down his way. Good they have gotten Scorpio, thought Thumper. Kylerst, the NorthAtlantic Vikings' second in command leader, approached Thumper, heavily panting. "Where is Jaroess? Where is Scorpio?" Asked Thumper. "We failed to capture the target, and Jaroess has fallen, may his soul rest in peace" Replied Kylerst. "What? But how did this happen? How many Scorpians are left?" Asked Thumper. "We estimate there are about 1700 or 1800 left, we are sorry, but we have failed you." Said Kylerst. "This is bull[expletive], I did not pay 50,000 gold Spioeens to see you take off less than 25% Of their army, keep your 2500 but you aren't getting the rest" Said Thumper. "We signed an agreement, we understood that would happen when we were forced to flee" Replied Kylerst. "Well then, be off, I am done with your clan!" Said Thumper, as Kylerst commanded his group be off. God! How has this happened! What I thought was going to be like breaking a toothpick has become like breaking maxiglass! Thumper thought. Thumper still had over 600,000 troops but they were poorly trained and on low morale, so even if they chose to fight, they wouldn't even be at full power. Thumper considered trying another attack. After all, the Scorpians don't have as many as they started with thought Thumper.

_The land of Scorpio, Scorpio has called for another town meeting. Once again his troops are feasting at the town meeting table so it was once again easy to gather everyone._

Scorpio had made his final decision. He was about to unveil his plans. "My people!" He cried out and got the focus of his troops. "My people! We have won a miraculous fight, one of which came to more losses of our fellow men than Thumper inflicted on us. I realize Thumper has an unlimited amount of weapons at his disposal, a la, the NorthAtlantic Vikings. He will not stop coming up with devious ways to put us out of commission, and we do not have the weapons he has. Now I am not suggesting we call outside help, rather, I am suggesting we strike the land of Thumper!" Announced Scorpio, which was met by some approval, and a lot of talking amongst the troops and citizens. "My people! We cannot win this war by simply taking blow after blow after blow! We must strike back if we are to win this fight! Tomorrow at high noon I have planned us to strike, while the Thumper people are feasting on lunch, to perhaps surprise them. I plan on burning the land of Thumper to the ground, and what I mean by that is, should Lady Luck be on our side, we burn every single inch of property, kill as many citizens and enemy soldiers, and most of all, have Thumper's head! Now that I have explained, who is with me?" Announced Scorpio, this time, it was met by the familiar roar of approval from his troops. They were in business.

_Morning, about 7:00 AM in the land of Scorpio_

Scorpio woke up. It was nice to not have to wake up before the sun was up. He went to the top of his castle and looked around. There was nothing, and he was relieved not to have to wake up like he did when Thumper sneak attacked them 3 days before. Scorpio left his castle after saying goodbye to Priscilla. He emerged from his castle, and found a surprise. King Vorealph, his father and a well known King of Arbarath, was on the outside. "Why father, greetings!" Said Scorpio. "Same to you my son" Said Vorealph. "My Father, what brings you here? Have you come for a visit?" Asked Scorpio. "No, I have heard about a war going on between you and Thumper. Now I realize Thumper has imposed this war upon you, I have heard your plans to attack and destroy his land. Thumper shall pay for imposing this war, but is it really neccessary to kill his innocent citizens?" Replied Vorealph. "His innocent citizens have made their decision to be ruled by an incompetent king, and they have not objected this war one bit, so they shall pay as well" Said Scorpio. "Scorpio, you and I both know very well Thumper's troops will be brushed aside by yours!" Said Vorealph. "Now why would I give a damn! That's Thumpers fault and for the same reason the citizens have to die his pathetic troops shall perish as well! Thumper has the people, the supplies, the money, and I have the experienced troops, now Thumper has chosen to take his benefits for granted, but I, sir, shall not! We attack in 5 sun ticks [How Scorpians tell time, 1 sun tick is 1 hour, 2 is 2, etc] and there isn't a person in the world capable of convincing me to call of the attack!" Replied Scorpio. "My son, I can see I will not convince you to end the war, that is very noble, I knew this land did well picking you as king. Give Thumper my best regards" Said Vorealph, as he got back onto his horse and galloped away.


	6. Father and Son

Domination part 1.5 by Androidfish7

_That very night in the land of Thumper:_

Thumper was sitting on his throne, waiting. The battle, he knew, had begun over 10 hours ago and he was eagerly awaiting his brother's presence because he knew [or thought he knew] the Scorpians could not defeat the NorthAtlantic Vikings and was waiting for the moment Jaroess brought in Scorpio so he could gloat and work on terms of surrender, which would not be anywhere near as generous as he had them set before. But at that moment, he saw about 30,000 0f the NorthAtlantic Vikings coming down his way. Good they have gotten Scorpio, thought Thumper. Kylerst, the NorthAtlantic Vikings' second in command leader, approached Thumper, heavily panting. "Where is Jaroess? Where is Scorpio?" Asked Thumper. "We failed to capture the target, and Jaroess has fallen, may his soul rest in peace" Replied Kylerst. "What? But how did this happen? How many Scorpians are left?" Asked Thumper. "We estimate there are about 1700 or 1800 left, we are sorry, but we have failed you." Said Kylerst. "This is bull[expletive], I did not pay 50,000 gold Spioeens to see you take off less than 25% Of their army, keep your 2500 but you aren't getting the rest" Said Thumper. "We signed an agreement, we understood that would happen when we were forced to flee" Replied Kylerst. "Well then, be off, I am done with your clan!" Said Thumper, as Kylerst commanded his group be off. God! How has this happened! What I thought was going to be like breaking a toothpick has become like breaking maxiglass! Thumper thought. Thumper still had over 600,000 troops but they were poorly trained and on low morale, so even if they chose to fight, they wouldn't even be at full power. Thumper considered trying another attack. After all, the Scorpians don't have as many as they started with thought Thumper.

_The land of Scorpio, Scorpio has called for another town meeting. Once again his troops are feasting at the town meeting table so it was once again easy to gather everyone._

Scorpio had made his final decision. He was about to unveil his plans. "My people!" He cried out and got the focus of his troops. "My people! We have won a miraculous fight, one of which came to more losses of our fellow men than Thumper inflicted on us. I realize Thumper has an unlimited amount of weapons at his disposal, a la, the NorthAtlantic Vikings. He will not stop coming up with devious ways to put us out of commission, and we do not have the weapons he has. Now I am not suggesting we call outside help, rather, I am suggesting we strike the land of Thumper!" Announced Scorpio, which was met by some approval, and a lot of talking amongst the troops and citizens. "My people! We cannot win this war by simply taking blow after blow after blow! We must strike back if we are to win this fight! Tomorrow at high noon I have planned us to strike, while the Thumper people are feasting on lunch, to perhaps surprise them. I plan on burning the land of Thumper to the ground, and what I mean by that is, should Lady Luck be on our side, we burn every single inch of property, kill as many citizens and enemy soldiers, and most of all, have Thumper's head! Now that I have explained, who is with me?" Announced Scorpio, this time, it was met by the familiar roar of approval from his troops. They were in business.

_Morning, about 7:00 AM in the land of Scorpio_

Scorpio woke up. It was nice to not have to wake up before the sun was up. He went to the top of his castle and looked around. There was nothing, and he was relieved not to have to wake up like he did when Thumper sneak attacked them 3 days before. Scorpio left his castle after saying goodbye to Priscilla. He emerged from his castle, and found a surprise. King Vorealph, his father and a well known King of Arbarath, was on the outside. "Why father, greetings!" Said Scorpio. "Same to you my son" Said Vorealph. "My Father, what brings you here? Have you come for a visit?" Asked Scorpio. "No, I have heard about a war going on between you and Thumper. Now I realize Thumper has imposed this war upon you, I have heard your plans to attack and destroy his land. Thumper shall pay for imposing this war, but is it really neccessary to kill his innocent citizens?" Replied Vorealph. "His innocent citizens have made their decision to be ruled by an incompetent king, and they have not objected this war one bit, so they shall pay as well" Said Scorpio. "Scorpio, you and I both know very well Thumper's troops will be brushed aside by yours!" Said Vorealph. "Now why would I give a damn! That's Thumpers fault and for the same reason the citizens have to die his pathetic troops shall perish as well! Thumper has the people, the supplies, the money, and I have the experienced troops, now Thumper has chosen to take his benefits for granted, but I, sir, shall not! We attack in 5 sun ticks [How Scorpians tell time, 1 sun tick is 1 hour, 2 is 2, etc] and there isn't a person in the world capable of convincing me to call of the attack!" Replied Scorpio. "My son, I can see I will not convince you to end the war, that is very noble, I knew this land did well picking you as king. Give Thumper my best regards" Said Vorealph, as he got back onto his horse and galloped away.


	7. Scorpio's violence

Domination part 1.6 by Androidfish7

_The Land of Scorpio, moments after Vorealph has left_

Scorpio was very pleased, as he had just been told by his father, one of the most famous ground kings in the world, that Scorpio was going to win the battle. Scorpio called out his troops, about 17,000 remained, and they set off for the land of Thumper, which was about a 2 hour horse ride away for Scorpio, but since most of his men were going to walk it would probably be 3 hours away. They reached the land of Thumper at about noon- 12:30, and they snuck by Thumper's lazy archers and nobody knew they were there. Scorpio took out his bow and arrow, and killed one of the sleeping archers, and since he had been sleeping and nobody saw the arrow, still their presence was unknown. Scorpio decided not to take out the archers but rather commence the incursion immediately. "ATTACK!" Cried out Scorpio, as his men charged into the territory limits and the attack was on. This was quite possibly the easiest raid executed when outnumbered in all of history, as Scorpio watched his men slaughter the Thumper people, all around him houses were burning to the ground and carnage was everywhere, Scorpio instantly knew he won the battle. He went into Thumper's castle, He knew there were Thumper's guards and possibly more mercenaries in his castle, but he wanted to assassinate Thumper. He killed several guards along the way, knocked out a mercenary, and was in Thumper's chambers before long. "Come out and show yourself! Fight with me your last battle!" Cried out Scorpio. He got no response. Then he saw an arrow go right over his head, and he turned around and saw 3 archers taking aim at him. Scorpio brushed them off by diving into a crouch, dodging their shots, and while they were reloading Scorpio cut off their legs and beheaded them. Scorpio saw no sign of Thumper, and decided to burn down the castle, as he left he walked outside and found that about 80% of Thumper was in ruins, but he saw no citizens or soldiers or anyone from Thumper around. He assumed they all had been killed or fled in terror. Scorpio lit a torch and touched it to the castle, as it started up in flames. Thumper spent so much time making his castle look good that he forgot to take into account it was flammable, being the reason Scorpio made his castle out of stone. It burned to the ground and before he had knew it, Thumper and his entire territory were gone, burnt to a crisp. Scorpio decided that he would take control of the land and perhaps make it a farming ground for the poor and hungry who could not afford food. Scorpio did not burn the Thumper food supply for that reason. Thumper was nowhere to be found but his land was gone, Scorpio had ASSUMED that he had won the war. And that my friends is where Part 1 of this story closes off, but not to worry, Part 2 is coming up, but if you are waiting for Part 2, up next I plan to write a war fantasy I am calling it World War Death and it is going in the "War and Rememberance" category.


End file.
